Smile Of Love
by nada26
Summary: Kami-sama, apakah ini hukuman karena aku tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan ka-chan?/Ah kami-sama, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki dia. Memiliki Hinata yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan dia.dan kupastikan dia akan bahagia bersamaku./Tetaplah tersenyum naruto-kun. Karena aku menyukai senyumanmu itu./ Bad summary /Twoshoot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Drama/tragedy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naru x Hina**

 **Warning: OOC, Abal, Garing, Ide pasaran, Typo**

* * *

Aku melihatnya lagi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo sepinggangnya tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ia sangat cantik, bahkan ia jauh lebih indah dibandingkan lukisan masterpiece sekalipun. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali ingin melihatnya dan itu seperti candu yang menguasai diriku. Mengapa aku baru mengenalnya ketika masa sekolah menengah atasku akan segera berakhir? Apakah ia begitu transparan sehingga aku tak bisa melihatnya?

Bukan, bukan ia yang transparan. Tapi memang aku yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku membutakan diriku sendiri demi mengejar sahabatku yang jelas-jelas sudah menyukai sahabatku juga.

Ahh, jika bisa aku ingin mengulang kembali masa ini agar bisa mengenal dia lagi. Aku tau semua ini hanya angan-angan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tokyo diguyur hujan. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena tidak membawa payung hari ini. Aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan ka-chan tadi pagi dan juga karena gengsiku juga.

 _Hari ini tokyo akan turun hujan naru-chan, jangan lupa bawa payungmu_

Aku menganggap ucapakan ka-chan hanya sekedar angin lalu, dan ternyata benar. Kini aku tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk koridor sekolah sambil memandangi air hujan. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang membawakanku payung.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, dan pikiranku mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan aku bahkan tak mampu untuk menoleh kearah belakang.

Kulihat jam yang tengah melingkar ditangan kiriku.

 **16.30**

Aku semakin panik setelah mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Ini hampir sore, dan juga hujan mengguyur semakin deras. tiba-tiba langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuhku.

 _Kami-sama, apakah ini hukuman karena aku tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan ka-chan?_

Terpaksa. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kearah belakang.

1

2

3

Tunggu, diakan...

"konichiwa hinata-chan? Kau belum pulang?" sapaku ketika tau siapa yang berada dibelakangku. Naruto baka, jika aku tau bahwa itu Hinata pasti aku akan menyapanya sedari tadi. Sepertinya aku harus segera menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku itu.

"konichiwa naruto-kun. Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas" ucapnya sembari tersenyum, pipinya bersemu merah. Hey apa dia sakit?

"hinata-chan, apakau sakit?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"ah, ini sudah sore. Kenapa naruto-kun belum pulang?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku .

"anoo, hari ini aku tidak membawa payung hinata-chan. Jadi ya kau bisa lihat sendiri sekarang. Aku sedang menunggu hujan berhenti hehe." Ucapku sambil tertawa pelan. Kulihat wajahnya kini semakin memerah

"ohh seperti itu, bagaimana jika naruto-kun pulang bersamaku saja. Eh etoo maksudku, aku membawa payung, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" ucapnya padaku. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Aku melihat kearah payung lavender yang tengah ia genggam.

Hah mungkin hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan mengatakan tidak untuk menolak ajakan Hinata. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh itu. Aku lalu mengambil payung yang tengah digenggam oleh Hinata itu. Ia terlihat kaget.

"gomen gomen jika aku mengagetkanmu. Jadi kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Hinata-chan.." jelasku sambil memasang senyuman 5 jariku. Berharap Hinata akan terpesona olehku. Ia mengangguk lalu mulai menyusulku. Dan itulah, akhirnya kami pulang dengan berjalan beriringan. Pelangalaman yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku sangat senang sekali.

Apakah kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan Hinata? Semoga jawabannya iya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, aku dihukum lari keliling lapangan oleh Kakashi-sensei hanya karena aku beradu mulut dengan Kiba. Ah dasar sipenggemar anjing itu. Dia bisanya hanya mengganggu Hinata-chan ku saja. Siapa yang tidak marah jika melihat kekasihnya diganggu oleh orang yang menyukai kekasih kita bukan? Ya jadinya ini. Aku berlari mengelilingi lapangan konoha High dikala sang mentari tengah berada tepat diatas puncak kepalaku.

"naruto-kun, apakau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sembari memberikan sebuah handuk kecil padaku. Aku mulai mengelapi wajah juga leherku yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja hinata-chan. Jangan khawatir.." jawabku lalu mengacak-ngacak poni ratanya itu. Ia hanya menggengumbang pipinya lalu mengambil sebuah botol minuman dan memberikannya padaku.

"lain kali kau tak usah se...seperti itu naruto-kun. Itu seperti menyakiti dirimu sendiri kau tau..." ucap Hinata padaku. Iapun bersandar pada pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

 _Ah kami-sama, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki dia. Memiliki Hinata yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kupastikan dia akan bahagia bersamaku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hari ini kau tidak ada acarakan Hinata-chan?" tanyaku pada gadis indigo disebelahku. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"kalau begitu pulang sekolah kita ke Konoha Mall ya hinata-chan, kudengar ada sebuah kedai ramen yang baru buka.." jelasku padanya dengan mata berbinar.

Oh tentu saja ramen. Dia cinta kedua, setelah Hinata tentunya hahaha. Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika ramen tidak ada. Apalagi jika Hinata...

Apa? Memikirkannya saja aku tak sanggup. Are, kenapa aku berfikiran seperti itu.

"ah hi..nata-ch...an ramyennya benal-benal ena..k sekalii..." jelasku pada Hinata. Ia hanya tersenyum padaku. Lalu mengambil selembar tisu dari kotak dimejaku.

"kalau makan jangan terburu-buru naruto-kun. Ramennya tidak akan kemana-mana..." ucap Hinata sambil mengelap cairan ramen yang ada didekat bibirku. Seketika biru langit bertemu dengan amethys. Indah. Hinata lalu tersenyum lembut padaku.

Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa bahwa akhir-akhir Hinata sering sekali tersenyum dan jarang berbicara. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau...?

Aku melihat amethys itu berbinar tatkala kami melewati sebuah butik wanita. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah manaken yang memakai dress ¾ berwarna lavender dengan pita putih dipinggangganya. Dia hanya melihat, lalu menggangdeng kedua tanganku tiba-tiba. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Aku akan membelikannya nanti untuk hadiah anniversarry kami yang pertama. Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan menyukainya...

.

.

.

.

.

Ah ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Bulan desember, bulan yang penuh suka cita. Sebentar lagi hari anniversarry kami, dan ah jangan lupakan juga ulang tahun Hinataku. Aku bersumpah takkan pernah melupakannya.

Hari ini aku mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya karena hujan salju mulai turun di Tokyo. Dan juga karena hari ini Hinata terlihat sangat pucat. Tapi ia berkata bahwa ia tidak sakit.

"arigatou naruto-kun telah mengantarkanku sampai rumah.." ucap hinata padaku. "apakau ingin mampir dulu naruto-kun? Diluar hujan saljunya juga makin deras." Tanyanya padaku.

"aku ingin, tapi tadi ka-chan telah menghubungiku bahwa aku harus cepat pulang setelah mengantarmu hinata-chan." Jelasku padanya. Lalu kuacak-acak poni indigo favoritku itu. "salamkan aku pada pada ayahmu ya hinata-chan. Aku pulang dulu. Jaaaaaa..." ucapku sambil tersenyum dan bergegas pergi dari rumahnya. Ku lihat Hinata melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum padaku.

Tapi kenapa senyuman itu terasa berbeda, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi.?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yoshhh, selesai... tinggal menunggu Hinata-chan." Ucapku sembari tersenyum tak jelas. Sembari melihat hasil dekorasiku ini.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari perayaan Anniversarry kami. Dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan kejutanku untuknya. Aku berada disebuah danau dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Danau ini sangat indah dan memang tempat dimana aku menembak Hinata. Meskipun tertutup salju, namun entah mengapa tidak mengurangi keindahan danau ini sedikitpun.

Meskipun aku sedikit gila dengan mengadakan perayaan diluar rumah sedangkan kini salju bahkan tidak berhenti turun. Aku memang anti mainstream haha

"ahh, aku lupa membeli dress itu. Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih. Baka naruto." Rutukku pada diri sendiri. Kenapa sifat bodohku ini selalu meuncul disaat yang tidak tepat sih?

Akhirnya aku menelpon Sakura dan menyuruhnya kesini. Dengan siTeme juga pastinya. Aku tak ingin Hinata menunggu jika sudah datang. Jadi aku menyuruh mereka menunggu disini, dengan aku yang pergi untuk membeli dress itu.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri didepan butik itu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ketika aku akan melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kebutik itu, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Dan ku lihat Sakura menelponku.

 ** _Misscall 10x_**

 ** _Sakura-chan_**

Apa? Ada apa ini, tidak seperti biasanya Sakura akan menelponku sebanyak ini. Akhirnya aku mengangkat panggilannya yang ke 11

"Naruto dengarkan aku, segera kerumah sakit tokyo sekarang juga. Hinata terserang hipothermia, cepat naruto. CEPATTTTT..." teriak Sakura-chan disebrang sana.

 _Hipothermia?_

 _Hinata?_

Tiba-tiba saja duniaku seakan berputar, kepalaku berat dan pandanganku menggelap. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis indigo tengah tersenyum kearahku.

"hi..nat...a..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana? Garing ga?

fict ini lahir ketika nada lagi dengerin lagu dan tiba-tiba ngalir jdi gini:D

Maafin kalo Fict yang At Last Winter blm dilanjut, karena lg buntu dan juga sibuk banget direal Life-6

jadi sebagai gantinya nada post fict ini^^

jgn lupa reviewnya yaaa:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Drama/tragedy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naru x Hina**

 **Warning: OOC, Abal, Garing, Ide pasaran, Typo**

* * *

Aku melihatnya lagi, hari ini dia tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Sudah lama, iya sudah lama aku tak pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti itu lagi. Aku merindukannya yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan tengah membanjiri kota tokyo, aku melihatnya tengah terdiam tepat dipintu masuk koridor sekolah. Dia menggerutu pelan, sepertinya ia tak membawa payung. Tak lama muncul sesosok gadis mungil berambut indigo gelap sepinggang dibelakangnya. Pipinya terlihat bersemu merah sambil memegang payung berwarna lavender ditangannya. Wajah gadis tadi semakin bersemu merah saat dia menyapa gadis itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya bersama gadis tadi. Dia mengenakan payung yang dipegang oleh gadis tadi. Dan kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Hey lihat, gadis itu terlihat sangat senang bisa satu payung dengannya.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, ya aku juga sangat senang saat diposisi itu. Bisakah aku mengulang kejadian itu lagi?

.

.

.

Matahari yang tengah memancarkan teriknya pun tak bisa mengalahkan semangat dia yang kini tengah berlarian ditengah lapang karena dihukum oleh kakashi-sensei. Selalu seperti itu, bahkan perilakunya yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah sama sekali sejak dulu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat dia yang kini tengah mengumpat kecil karena mulai merasakan lelah pada sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia bahkan tak pernah jera untuk membuat keributan dikelas. Ah, aku rindu sekali melihatnya dikelas. Aku bahkan lupa terakhir kali melihatnya membuat keributan didalam kelas, ya keributan yang disebabkan karena aku juga...

.

.

.

.

Wajah itu kembali menunjukkan cengiringan lima jari khas dirinya. Bola mata sebiru langit itupun terlihat berbinar melihat brosur _kedai ramen_ yang baru saja dibuka. Dia memang maniak ramen, aku bertaruh semua kedai ramen yang ada diTokyo pasti sudah ia datangi. tentu saja melihat ada kedai ramen yang baru dibuka dan langsung menambahkan kedai tadi ke daftar kedai yang harus ia kunjungi. Kulihat dia mulai mengajak teman-temannya untuk makan ditempat itu. Dia makin senang tak kala teman-temannya menyetujui ajakannya tersebut.

Ingin sekali aku mengahampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin ikut dengannya. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari sini. Dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Salju pertama yang turun diTokyo, aku berusaha mengadahkan kedua tanganku, berharap ada salju yang dapat menyentuh tanganku. Tapi belum juga salju menyentuh tanganku aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar. Suara barinthone itu, suara favoritku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan irisku pun menangkap bayangannya. Hari ini ia memakai celana jeans hitam panjang, kaos yang juga hitam dan dipadu dengan jaket orange ciri khasnya. Tak lupa juga kupluk yang bersarang pada kepala berambut pirangnya itu.

Ku lihat dia tengah berbincang-bincang bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak lama kemudian datang sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang berponi rata dan segera bergabung kearah mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura berlalu pergi setelah menyapa kepada gadis itu. Hey, apa mereka sengaja meninggalkan dia dengan gadis itu?

Tak lama gadis itu mulai tertawa, aku tau pasti gadis itu tertawa karena _joke dia_. Ya, dia memang orang yang sangat humoris, baik, juga friendly. Siapa yang tak jatuh cinta dengannya ya kan?

Kau juga Hinata, mungkin juga kau jatuh cinta padanya karena hal itukan?

.

.

.

.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura mulai bermekaran. Bunganya mulai memenuhi seluruh penjuru kota. Tiba-tiba saja Tokyo menjadi lautan berwarna pink.

Aku melihatnya lagi, kini ia tengah menggandeng tangan gadis yang aku lihat sewaktu musim dingin. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan dipusat kota Tokyo. Mereka tidak berdua, dibelakang mereka terdapat sakura dan sasuke, juga ino da sai. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia. Tak lama mereka masuk kedalam sebuah mall yang ada dipusat kota. Mereka memasuki stand makanan yang ada disitu, dan seperti biasa dia memesan semangkok ramen. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku dia kala memesan 1 mangkok ramen lagi.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari stand makanan dan berjalan kearah butik disalah satu mall itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa bila eskpresi dia tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Dia berhenti tepat di depan manaken yang sedang mengenakan dress ¾ berwarna lavender dengan pita putih dipingganggnya sebagai hiasan. Sakura yang melihat itu segera bergegas mengahampiri dia dan mengusap pelan punggung dia. Tak lama dia kembali memasang ceringannya lima jarinya dan mengatakan baik-baik saja pada sakura. Gadis pirang yang tadi bersamanya segera mengandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar dari butik itu.

Setelah mereka pergi aku mengahampiri manaken tadi. Aku terpaku didepannya.

Ini dress yang aku inginkan waktu itu...

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa ditengah keramaian kota Tokyo, sekali-kali dia melirik alroji yang melingkar di tangan kiri berkulit tan itu.

"kenapa aku bisa terlambat pada hari penting seperti ini." Gerutunya pelan sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia menyesal, kalau saja tadi pagi mendengarkan kata-kata sakura, mungkin ia tidak akan terlambat seperti ini karena ketiduran, kebiasaan buruknya.

Ia segera berlari ketika tiba distasiun dan segera mengahampiri Sakura yang sudah memasang wajah _ganasnya_. Sementara Sasuke disebelahnya hanya memasang wajah cool andalanya.

"ah gomen terlambat, aku ketiduran.." ucapku sembari menggaruk belakang leherku yang tidak gatal. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau itu selalu..." ucap sakura menggantung. Lalu menghela napas panjang

"beruntung sekali kau dicintai oleh Hinata. Ah dia sungguh gadis yang malang." lanjut Sakura pelan lalu berlalu pergi memasuki kereta.

"kau tidak mengajak Shion?" tanya Sasuke ketika kami sudah didalam kereta. Aku menggeleng

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu Hinata seorang diri." Ucapku sembari tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menghela napas mendengar jawabanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim semi mulai menyapa pipi dengan 3 garis tanda dimasing-masing pipinya. Kulit berwarna tan terlihat mengkilat terkena sinar matahari. Rambut pirang jabriknya terlihat berayun-ayun ketika sang angin menyapanya. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya mengepal didepan dadanya. Seperti dia memang sedang serius berdoa. Hingga tak sadar bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ketika matanya terbuka. Bola mata sebiru laut itu terlihat mengkilat, dan sedetik kemudian air mata mengalir diwajahnya. Ia biarkan saja air mata itu mengalir tak peduli jika ada siapapun yang melihatnya kini. Buqet bunga lavender yang dipegangnya itu ia letakkan diatas singgasana _Hime-nya_.

"sudah setahun ya Hinata. Maafkan aku karena telat mengunjungimu" Ucap ia pelan. Tangannya mulai membelai sebuah batu dihadapannya.

 **25 Desember**

Jika ia bisa berbicara, hatinya sungguh sangat merindukan sosok gadis ini. Rambut panjang indigonya, pipinya yang selalu bersemu merah ketika didekatnya, tangan halusnya, kata-kata lembutnya. Ia sungguh lelah berpura-pura selama setahun ini untuk tidak sedih dihadapan teman-temannya. Ia hancur lebih dari yang teman-temannya ketahui. Ia memasang topeng kebahagian agar teman-temannya tak kawatir padanya dan terutama ia tak mau melihat Hime-nya sedih.

"Hinata, apakabar kau disana? Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu disini." Ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya. Ia sudah cukup tertekan karena harus berpacaran dengan shion, ia hanya berpura-pura. Sekali lagi hanya karena teman-temannya.

"kuharap kau bahagia Hinata, jadi akupun bisa bahagia juga disini." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang kearahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Dia menoleh kearah tangan itu. Bibirnya terasa kelu, matanya membulat, tubuhya membeku.

Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang, wajah yang berbentuk telur, bibir tipis berwarna peach mengenakan gaun lavender selutut tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum yang ia rindukan. Tangan gadis tadi kini tengah menyentuh wajah pria tadi. Pria tadi kemudian memegang tangan gadis tadi yang tengah berada diwajahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"aku sudah bahagia disana naruto-kun, aku juga bahagia melihat naruto-kun yang bahagia disini. Kabarku baik, dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap gadis tadi

"jadi naruto-kun kau juga harus selalu bahagia disini, bersama orang-orang yang ada disini bersamamu. Kau tidak harus tersiksa dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi selama ini padaku. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mencoba melepas diriku. Semua itu bukan karenamu. Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani olehku, _Naruto-kun_." Lanjut gadis tadi.

"tersenyumlah naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin melihatmu disini dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku merindukkan senyuman naruto-kun yang dulu." Pinta Hinata pada pria dihadapannya ini. Garis-garis bibir Naruto pun bergerak. Melukiskan sebuah senyuman yang dulu pernah ada. Yang mebuat gadis dihadapannya ini jatuh cinta karena senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba angin kembali menghebus kencang, sepintas Naruto masih bisa melihat senyum terakhir Hinata. Mata Naruto pun terpejam dan air matanya pun mengalir dan menghilang mengikuti arah angin.

 _Tetaplah tersenyum naruto-kun. Karena aku menyukai senyumanmu itu._

 _Kau harus bahagia Naruto-kun. karena Aku akan selalu bahagia dengan kebahagiaan dirimu._

"aku akan selalu bahagia Hinata, karena itu demi kebahagian kau juga."

.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

gomen minna, kalo fict ini gj.

fict ini ada cmn buat selingan aja^^

reviewnya jangan lupaaaaa:D

akhir kata, nada pamit^^6


End file.
